leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Viktor/@comment-4902459-20120503012835/@comment-4902459-20120504170436
Wow, I was not expecting a fellow wall of texter replying to my post. Awesome. I am glad to have some good feedback on what others think and in general a well thought out opinion with reasons i might add. Although I honestly do like the idea of what Zilla said a few posts up about maybe giving each of the hex cores an upgrade for maybe increased stats on the hex core and a item active? I think that would be pretty cool for the hex core. Then you cannot complain as much due to the fact of hey wach core has an active now. As for possible ideas of hex core upgraded stats? I have no idea what I would pick due the fact that its just too hard to balance these sorts of stats and stuff. I am terrible with figuring out balanced stats so yeah, anyways moveing onto possible item actives for the three hex cores. Maybe make each upgrade like 1500-2000 or something like that and that will earn you your stats increase on the item and also your sexy sexy active. Augment Power Upgrade: An active that increases move speed by a large amount and then decreases over the next 5 seconds. With regards to cooldown, maybe make it something like a 90 second cooldown or maybe a 60 second. Augment Gravity Upgrade: An active that slows the move speed of an opposing champion by a large amount and then decreases over time, or maybe that decreases move speed and attack speed by a moderate amount? I think doing the attack speed debuff would be a bit much normally all you need anyway is a move speed debuff. For the cooldown of this one probably a similar cooldown to that of the one given in the idea for power's upgrade probably a 60-90 cooldown. Augment Death Upgrade: Not too sure as to what actives you could put on this, you could put a magic damage active with a similar cooldown to that of Hextech Gunblades, but without the slow or anything. Just the damage and have it scale with your ap (its pretty much a part of you) admittedly low scaling as its an active and supplementary. As I said before no idea on actual damage or anything I'm terrible at balancing stuff. Second idea for a death upgrade would probably be simple with something like a inflict greivous wounds active with like a 30 second cooldown with the total range being similar to that of morellos active range for the same thing. Final idea would require some working out to see if it could work right. How about you place a miniature version of your staff, that acts as a ward for anywhere between 2-3 minutes? Maybe 3 minutes. Yeah. Let's go with that. Sounds kinda meh at the moment but the actual active is far more interesting, if you select the item again after placing it then you can cast death ray from the staffs location. Admittedly sounds a bit strange and maybe useless, but when you think about it its not too bad. The range on the ray would be all of the actual length of the skillshot and would be visible to those within brush etc, visible when the beam is leaving brush. The range on the vision would also be the exact length of the skillshot itself. Not too sure if the beam should do exactly the same damage as viktor's and get the 30%, just the same as viktors or do 75% of what viktors does. I think it should probably be either the second or third mentioned. Why? The first upgrade with the DoT is for VIKTORS death ray not for a second smaller staff he has thrown down. Clarification. Both the death ray active and the actual death ray itself would would have similar cooldowns. The death ray that viktor fires remains the same, the one the staff fires has a seperate timer that is stuck at a flat level probably 12 seconds or something. Another unique feature you could add to it, is that the death ray fired uses remaining power in the staff because it only lasts 3 minutes giving the impression that its battery had run out so to speak. Maybe each use uses up like 10 seconds of remaining ward time. Meaning if used off cooldown every time perfectly, then it has 9 max uses (impossible to time all of them perfectly and still hit shit) but anyway would probably come down to something like 6 possible uses for when they are in range etc. Anyway thats my other wall of text done, again opinions and replies are always welcomed, once again thank you for your well written reply 'Rust x Rust'.